


"You know damn well what."

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, First Time, M/M, Sexy Times, Tension, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, quotes from movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Steve is fed up with Tony trying to 'ease' his tension.Until Tony finally realises what will.





	"You know damn well what."

“Just back off, alright?” Steve said seriously, and walked away from him angrily.

“I’m starting to want you to make me, Cap,” Tony said, raising his eyebrow.

“Lay off it, Stark. I’m not in the joking mood.”

“Yea, I know, which is why I’m trying to help-” he said as he clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“No, you’re not - just leave me alone!” Steve pushed his hand away, clenching his jaw at him.

“Yea?” Tony pushed him with his hands. Steve looked levelly at him. He wasn’t impressed.

“That bother you?” Tony asked. He pushed Steve’s chest again.

“I said, leave me alone,” Steve warned, as he squared up to Tony.

“Why don’t you make me,” Tony said, poking at Steve’s chest challengingly, and almost accusingly.

Steve gritted his teeth in frustration. When would this man ever give up? Was he just looking for a fight? He gripped Tony’s hand and shoved it back against his own chest, and looked into his unreadable brown eyes. “What’s wrong with you? Are you deliberately trying to wind me up?” Steve tried to figure out, and he pushed past Tony and headed over to the kitchen.

“Don’t turn this on me! I’m trying to help you, to ease this tension…” 

“Oh, don’t give me that crap!”

“Ooh, watch that language, Spangles-”

Steve grabbed Tony and shoved him roughly against the wall. “Shut up. Cause if you don’t, this isn’t going to end well for any of us.” Stark looked at him in fear for a split second, then flared his nostrils and stared back at him evenly. He pushed Steve back.

“Come on then,” Tony challenged, putting his fists in a fighting position and jumping on the balls of his feet, his heart beat thumping fast.

Steve stepped back. “No. I’m not gonna fight you. I’m fed of fighting with you, with everyone.” Tony sighed and put his hands down.

“Come on, Steve,” Tony argued. “You just need to let out all this pent-up anger inside you-”

Steve closed his eyes and breathed, and shook his head as he turned and walked away.

Tony went forward and grabbed his shoulder.

“Steve-”

Steve suddenly turned around to face Tony and held his face as he leant forward and kissed him. It was smooth, and it was nice, and it was _reciprocated_ , and then he pulled away, looking at Tony’s stunned face. Tony swallowed.

“So the - the tension-” Tony breathed.

“It’s getting easier,” Steve replied, his face only inches away.

Tony nodded. “Uh-huh,” Tony looked up to him, and Steve came crashing against Tony’s lips, pushing him up against the wall again, with Tony letting Steve's lips take reign over his mouth, wrapping his arms around Steve, and rubbing his leg up the back of Steve’s. They kissed passionately, with heated breaths, as their bodies pushed closer against each other, and were aggressively attacking each other’s face.

“We should…take this…to the bedroom,” Tony whispered. Steve looked to him. But he could barely speak, so instead he nodded and lifted Tony up on the wall, wrapping the smaller man’s legs around his waist, as his eyebrows shot up in the air.

“Fondue?” Steve asked.

“What? Fon-fondue? Oh- god, god yes-”

Steve proceeded to kiss Tony’s lips, his cheek, and the side of his face, then he nibbled on his ear and sucked on his neck. He heard Tony let out a soft sigh, and then a moan, as he clutched onto Steve’s darkening blonde hair, and Steve moaned as well, picking Tony up off the wall, and took him into the elevator which opened automatically for them, rubbing his hand up the sides of Stark’s leg. Tony opened his mouth and licked his lips as he lent forwards and kissed Steve, bucking forward more comfortably onto him, lifting up and rubbing his feet around Steve’s butt. His heart rate yet still increased as Steve put one hand on Tony’s chest, rubbing it softly, looking into his deep brown eyes, then he was kissing him hard on the lips, pushing his hips against Tony’s groin, and, more gently this time, leaned him against the elevator's metal walls.

Tony curled his hands around the back of Steve’s neck and massaged it, keeping his face close, and Steve thought he might melt in pleasure. “You feel that tension easing?” Tony whispered.

“Yea,” Steve said, as the elevator door pinged open into Tony’s bedroom.

He looked behind him. “I think it’s being replaced with something else though…” Steve said as he breathed, fondling the lower of Tony’s back with his hand.

“What," Tony breathed, staring right back into his sky blues. Steve’s lips slowly grew into a knowing smile.

"You know damn well what.” He backed into the room, still holding Stark up, and Tony leant forward and sucked on Steve’s lips, as he felt Steve hardening beneath him.

“I think I do,” Tony said, as he smiled, and they kissed once more, with Steve tumbling down backwards onto the bed, gripping Tony close to him, as they melted into each other’s heated embrace.


End file.
